Haruhi's Lost Memories
by mojari
Summary: It's Christmas Vacation and Haruhi thought she'll have peace for a whole month, but instead something bad happens to her. And let's all blame it on the twins. Oh noes.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay guys, I'm back, I think? Omigosh, my last update was like… years ago. Sorrryyyyy, but imadoki-girl caught my attention awhile ago who subscribed yesterday even though this story's practically dead and rotting in a corner. So, I thought of continuing/revising the story again. And oh, thanks to those people who also commented and liked the story up until chapter 2. Love you guys and I'm truly sorry for making you wait. So, here it is. Btw, it's still crappy, I tell ya. XD

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I own nothing.

Prologue

I was in a daze; I didn't know where I was. I actually never believed that things could crumble down in ease, just like that. For once, it was a flawless, usual day, the next, everything became wrong – everyone vanished, I was left behind. I didn't know these people around me, never even saw them before. How did I get in such a place? I was lost.

I was independent, I never relied on anyone. But why did I feel so afraid, so terrified? Something within me stirred and all of a sudden, I trembled in fear. My knees gave up from maintaining me upright; I fell down, still quivering. 'However long the night, the dawn will still break, right?' I hoped.

The surroundings vanished in a blur, replaced by nothingness – never-ending pitch black. I wanted it to end, to put a stop on this terror I've been feeling – the feeling of lacking something, something so crucial. I didn't know what happened, not even a hint. I wished things were back to normal, I didn't want being blinded by darkness.

Have I died? I didn't have a single clue if I was still alive.


	2. Chapter 1: The Vacation Plan

A/N: Here's chapter 1! I might upload every week so stay tuned. :D And again, I'm so sorry for the delay, I know some people were waiting for this crappy story (well, that's what I think so).

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 1: The Vacation Plan**

_Thursday, 5:30 AM_

Haruhi's POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _My alarm clock buzzed loudly on my nightstand. "Argh," I croaked as I lazily reached for the deafening clock and turned it off. I got out of bed and head to the bathroom. 'I wonder what the agenda is for today. I mean Christmas is nearing and I doubt they would be satisfied with just a small gathering. They would plan massive events and parties for sure. Talk about well-off kids wasting their money on some petty occasion – bastards.' I sighed.

I stepped out of the bathroom and went back to my room to wear my uniform. I collected my things, grabbed my packed lunch on the dining table and headed out for the door. Once outside, I stared at the sky. 'Great day today, a little cloudy, though.' I thought. I glanced at the neighborhood, feeling the peace of the early morning around me. I locked the door behind me and stalked my way to school.

The sun is slowly rising in the sky by the time I got to the front gate of the school which was eerily over decorated with Christmas lightings and bells. I glanced at my wrist watch and it read 6:27, I continued walking towards my classroom, occasionally waving at my so-called fans. When I opened the familiar door, I went out again to check if it was the RIGHT classroom and pretty much it was. Inside, the whole 'typical classroom' aura was replaced by the Christmas fever. Christmas lights were installed in every corner of the room, red and green flowers were also attached everywhere and everyone was wearing a Santa hat. As my eyes landed on my table, there, an untouched Santa hat sat idly. 'Is this even a classroom?' I was side-tracked by the whole renovation of the room and was suddenly cut short by two annoying twins who grabbed each of my arms.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Kaoru began in their sing-song voice with a Santa hat messily placed on his head.

"Haruhi," Hikaru finished with the same hat on his head.

"Ohayo" I replied. "Could you two let me go, I need to put my bag down and arrange my books for the first three subjects. What's with the Santa hats anyway?" 'For Christ's sake, it's barely seven in the morning; I don't have time for this.'

"No," the twins instinctively answered, holding each of my arms tighter. 'Why do I have to suffer their pranks every day, can't I get a normal life here?' I thought.

"What's your problem?" I backfired, irritated, so much for the start of a nice day I was saying awhile ago.

"Who's problem?" They asked ignoring the anger rising in me.

"Both of you!" I said, glaring at them.

"We don't have a problem," they said in unison.

"Fine then, what do you two want?" I asked, fuming. 'The 'goodie goodie' day is totally ruined.' I finally announced to myself.

"We want you to come with us for vacation!" The twins chanted with grins on their faces.

"Don't worry-" Hikaru began, still having that grin glued in his face.

"-the other hosts-" Kaoru continued.

"-are not coming," the other finished.

I didn't have to think for an answer. "No," I automatically said.

"Why?" They said, not even startled with my harsh decline.

"I don't want to! Besides I already planned what I will do this coming December." I said trying to free myself from their hold.

"Where are you going this vacation?" They asked with curiosity.

"Nowhere, I'm spending Christmas at home!" I blurted out. 'This is getting so irritating! The bell's going to ring any time soon and I still haven't fixed my stuff for the day.' I fumed to myself.

"Eh?" Hikaru said, "How would you enjoy your vacation at your house?"

"I can enjoy my vacation by having 'peace' for a month." I took the chance to free myself when I felt their grip loosened on me and immediately ran towards my chair. I quickly arranged my books, along with the Santa hat. 'I seriously won't wear that thing.' At the corner of my eye, I saw the twins with grins on their faces.

"Haru-" Hikaru was interrupted by the bell. They glanced at each other and sat on their respective chairs, far from giving up. I sighed when I saw them exchanged glances at each other. 'They're up to something,' I said in my mind. I unconsciously gazed at the Sensei who also had a party hat on his head as he walked towards the desk, occupying myself with something else.

_xxxx_

Tamaki's POV

"Weeeee! Haruhi and I will go to every place she wants," I said, while pointing everything to my best friend. "We're going here, here, here, here, here, and oh…there!"

"Good luck on your trip." He replied with a smirk on his face, heading to his chair.

"Yeah!" I agreed, grinning widely. I followed Kyouya and continued to babble my trip with Haruhi on the nearing Christmas vacation. "We'll also go here, here, here, oh, what's that? Well I don't care! We'll also go there!"

"Could you lower your voice because I really can't understand what you're mumbling about, wait, are you even talking to me?" He started with an annoyed tone.

"But- but-"

"Suoh!" Sensei yelled, cutting me off. I sat on my chair and continued to arrange our trip. 'I wonder if we should-? Or maybe bring-? Oh how about-? We could-!' So many thoughts flew to my head as I planned the perfect vacation with my Haruhi.

_xxxx_

Haruhi's POV

I grabbed my Chemistry notebook and plopped it on my desk. I heard Sensei saying the topic for today - Periodic table. I stared at the board and watch him write a certain group of elements and described them as Halogens. I nodded to myself as I comprehend what he was saying and took down notes. "Halogens are..." He continued. I realized the twins kept on glancing occasionally at each other. 'What in the world are they doing?' I thought while copying notes from the board. My concentration from our discussion was divided - the first half was attentive on the discussion while the other half kept on thinking what the two idiotic twins were doing. And as the time ticked by, I concluded to myself that whatever they were doing, it was irritating.

"Now this is your homework and make sure to answer it at home," Sensei announced while distributing the handouts. He gathered his books and papers on the desk and bid us good bye as the bell rang.

_xxxx_

Hani's POV

"Neh, Takashi. What gift do you think Haru-chan would want? How about cakes! A hundred boxes of cakes to be delivered to Haru-chan!"

"Aa," Mori nodded in reply.

"Let's ask Haru-chan later what flavors she wants!"

"Aa" he replied. "And don't forget to give her toothbrush and toothpaste as well."

"Hai," I exclaimed while waiting for the next Sensei to come in the classroom. "What do you think Usa-chan? How about chocolate coated strawberry filled mocha cake with sprinkles and cherries on top or how about 5-layered chocolate-coated chocolate cake with chocolate sprinkles?" My mouth watered at the thought. "I wonder what flavor should I eat later, Black Forest sounds nice." I thought.

_xxxx_

Haruhi's POV

I glanced at the clock, it read 12:03. 'Couple more minutes and it'll be lunch break and I doubt I won't have peace by that time, just by judging the looks of the two.' I sighed.

"Haruhi, come with us! We're eating lunch together." Kaoru said resting his arm on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm eating here, it's so noisy in the cafeteria," I stated while putting in and taking out books and notebooks from my locker.

"Please!" They both pleaded with puppy dog eye face which only Tamaki can do perfectly.

"You two aren't going to stop, are you?" I sighed.

"Nope," The twins exclaimed, giving her evil grins.

I was about to open my mouth to talk. 'No forget it. It'll just make things worse.' I thought.

_xxxx_

Chatters kept on floating in the air, and that's why I preferred eating my packed lunch in the classroom, but here I was sitting on one of the chairs of one of the tables in the cafeteria. I glanced around the massive eatery in front of me. It was also refurbished with Christmas decors just like in the classroom. The whole place was overwhelming, yet the noise was really getting on my nerves. I opened my Algebra book and tried to tune out everything by answering some problems. 'So x squared would be the hypotenuse, then y squared plus z squared is...' I was on the verge of zoning out everything when suddenly a hand shook me violently, I snapped back to reality.

"Haruhi, come with us for vacation, please!" Kaoru pleaded while sitting on the left chair beside me and Hikaru on my right.

"No, thanks," I replied, a frown forming on my forehead. I didn't look from my Algebra book, I waited for more of their pestering but I heard none. I concluded that they gave up but I know that it wasn't like them to give up so easily, even so, I tried to engross myself with my Algebra book once again. 'Square root of twenty-five times three would be equal to the perime-'

"Please?" The two pleaded, causing me to lose my trance once again. "Argh!" I nearly shouted while giving them a what-the-heck-is-the-matter-with-you face. "I said, NO!" I repeated in a pissed off tone. 'They won't give up! Do they even give up?' I thought.

"Please?" They both exclaimed.

"NO."

"Please?" They insisted.

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!" If nobody was in the cafeteria right now and only the three of us were here, I swear, I would have killed them.

"Please?" They said.

"FINE, FOR THE SAKE OF MY LIFE!" I clenched my teeth to avoid myself from throwing something to the so-irritating-annoying-infuriating-evil twins! Almost everyone in the cafeteria looked at me for screaming so loud.

"YES!" They both chanted giving a high-five to each other with grins on their faces. "We were right Kaoru! She won't last for a day." Hikaru snickered.

'Oh my God!' I thought while composing myself. On that very instant, I regretted the words that had spilled from my mouth. As if on cue, the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch.

_xxxx_

"Hey, Ryou! This seatwork is not by group; don't talk to your seatmate!" Sensei demanded when he saw Ryou asking his seatmate for the answers.

'Now what? I can't think of anything to do, I've got more or less twenty minutes 'till we pass the paper and I've scanned it for three times now. Hmm, I wonder what's the most valid excuse to let me get away or should I say NOT to come with them? Ah, I know! What if I fake an illness? Nah that would be too simple, I'm sure they would even make me go to a hospital if they thought I really am sick and that would be the last thing I want to have in my Christmas vacation. Hmm, maybe visit my relatives and hide 'till they give up on searching me, but knowing them, I'm guessing they would send out a search party and cause a commotion. I can already imagine what would happen. A big 'Wanted: Haruhi' headline everywhere, in news, televisions and radios. And that's also one of the last things I want to happen in my Christmas vacation.' I shuffled on my seat, getting irritated at my failed plans. I glanced at my right to see a bored Hikaru as well. 'I wonder if he's done with the seatwork or he's just lazy to do it. Hmm, I'm getting bored, might as well start on the book I've been itching to read.' I grabbed the novel from under the table, placed it on my desk and engrossed myself in it.

"Okay, times up. All papers here on front." Sensei said. "See you next week." He dismissed us. I went to my locker to gather my things up.

_xxxx_

Hikaru's POV

"Hey Kaoru!" I called to my other twin.

"Hey," He replied back lowly, shrugging. 'Something's wrong.' I thought to myself.

"What's the matter?" I asked, concerned. "You look like a broken-hearted teenage girl." I joked while getting all my notebooks and books and threw them in my locker, not caring on how messy it was.

"I don't know. I feel sick. I've been feeling it after I answered the dumb seatwork in our History class." He said, also throwing his notebooks and books in his locker.

"Oh well, maybe it's a too-much-info-alert syndrome!" I perched, cheering him up, though I really didn't have any idea what kind of syndrome was that.

"A what?"

"Never mind, let's go, Haruhi's leaving us!" I pointed at Haruhi who was already stalking her way to the third floor music room. We ran out of the classroom until we caught up with Haruhi and grabbed both of her arms. "Hey, don't leave us like that!" I said, tightening my hold to her left arm.

"Well it's your fault for being slow at fixing your things." She dead panned.

We pushed the giant oak doors before us and entered the room. The other members are already in, doing some arrangements for today's club.

_xxxx_

Haruhi's POV

"Hey! Put your hands off my daughter!" I heard Tamaki wailed, pointing a finger towards the two beside me. Well unfortunately no one listened. So there he was, sulking in his corner of woe. I scanned the room before me. 'This wasn't the third music room.' I uttered to myself.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" the blonde boy approached us, holding his Usa-chan on his right hand. "What flavors do you want for your 100 boxes of cake presents, do you want a strawberry three-layered cake, a strawberry cake with thick strawberry icing and strawberries on top, or a chocolate-coated chocolate filled chocolate cake with chocolate sprinkles, chocolate-coated cherries and chocolate syrup on top?"

I actually thought about the cake he just said and immediately gave him a 'who-in-the-world-would-want-to-eat-that' look. "Hani-senpai, I don't think I can eat that. And you don't really need to give me 100 boxes of cake presents." I said, smiling apologetically. "Thanks though, for thinking of giving me a present."

"But Haru-chan, I want to give you hundreds of cake." Hani's eyes watered in what he said.

Mori patted his cousin's back. "How about give her only one cake?"

"Okay!" Hani returned from his emotional self to his energetic mood with flowers hanging around him. Mori walked towards us and lifted me up like a child and put me down away from the twins. "What flavor do you want Haru-chan?" He approached.

"Hmm, how about your favorite cake?" I replied and thanked Mori for freeing me from the twins' hold.

"Oh, okay!" Hani thought for a while, after a few seconds his grin grew wider and more flowers hanged around him while walking away. "Neh, Takashi, how about a ten-layered strawberry cake?"

"Aa," he replied, following his cousin to their respective seats.

'I don't think that _that_ favorite cake isn't something normal, I should have said a flavor or something' I sighed. After a few minutes, I saw the girls started to fill the room and went to their designators.

"Haru-chan, what present do you want?" a girl with a long blonde hair asked me.

'I don't really know actually. Maybe anything that would be useful?' I thought. "For me, uh, anything from your heart is nice." I tilted my head and smiled to the girls in front of me. All of them suddenly shouted kawaii.

"Haru-chan, where are you going this coming vacation?" a girl with a red pixie hair interjected.

"Uh, I'm not yet sure where I'm going…" I honestly replied. 'Come to think of it, I agreed to go to vacation with the two yet, I don't have a clue where we're going.'

"Do you like cheesecakes, Haru-chan?" the girl with the pixie hair said again.

"Hmmm, I don't really like sweet things, but I guess I'm fine with it." I said, smiling.

_xxxx_

Kaoru's POV

"Hikaru, I really don't feel good." I mumbled. Half of me putting up the act – it was partially true anyway.

"Kaoru, are you alright? How are you feeling, do you want me to bring you to the clinic?" He said, caressing my left cheek. He looked sincerely in my eyes. The fan girls squealed and shouted.

"Nah, I think I can bear it." I replied gloomily. I looked at the floor, avoiding his gaze to give more drama in the act. The fan girls wailed and shouted again.

"Sorry ladies, forgive us for disturbing you with your hosts but I'm afraid club time's over." Tono interrupted.

'At last! I feel like throwing up any moment.' I thought. I watched the girls scrambled to their feet and wave their goodbyes and farewells to us. "Good bye ladies," Hikaru said, talking for the both of us, but even so, I still waved at them. Something made me shot up, I dashed to the restroom, barely making it to the sink and threw up everything I ate awhile ago.

_xxxx_

Haruhi's POV

I was bewildered at Kaoru's sudden action. I got worried as I heard the familiar noise that confirmed he actually threw up. Hikaru ran after him leaving us all staring at the closed restroom door, shocked. I was debating myself if I should go in and ask whether Kaoru's fine but I thought Hikaru's enough to handle him. Besides, he's his twin after all; they understand each other more than anyone else can. I started cleaning the room, carrying the used trays and washed them up. After I'm done, I saw the other hosts fixing their stuff and getting ready to leave. I peeked in the restroom to see two same figures. One was holding the rim of the sink for support. The other was patting the other's quivering back soothingly.

"Uh, hey, are you all right?" I asked even if I knew he wasn't. Two pairs of gold eyes shot up and stared at me. "Uhm, I'm leaving, sorry for disturbing. I just want to check if Kaoru's fine." I managed to say. I turned my heel and when I was about to take a step outside the restroom a voice spoke up.

"Hey wait," Hikaru called out. I automatically spun around and gave a questioning, yet worried, look.

"Haruhi…" Kaoru started full of agony in his voice. I was thinking of telling him to visit the doctor if he was enduring that much pain, who knew what kind of illness he had caught until – "Were leaving this coming Saturday!" they both exclaimed with evil grins on their faces. I rolled my eyes at them. 'So he regained his devil self already, huh?'

I stalked out of the room leaving the twins behind me muttering something about my concerned look. "Did you see Haruhi's face? She looks so cute when she's anxious! Priceless!" I heard Hikaru prattled as I made my way to my belongings in a far corner of the room. After fixing all my stuff, I checked the room once again to see everything's neat and in order. I bid goodbye to the two idiotic twins as I made my way to the campus grounds. On my way home I looked up on the purplish-orange sky. 'The sunset never fails to amaze me. It's so beautiful, breath-taking even.' I thought.

As I walk my customary route to my apartment, something crossed my mind. 'Why did I ever agree? Where would those two take me? And what stupid excuse would I tell Ranka to allow me?' By the time I was pondering for an answer, I didn't realize I was already in front of our apartment with a banging headache. "I seriously don't know what I would tell dad, I don't even know how to start!" I said out loud.


	3. Chapter 2: Gifts and Surprises

**CHAPTER 2: Gifts and Surprises**

_Friday, 5:30 AM _

Haruhi's POV

I woke up at the third buzz of my alarm clock. "Argh, another day," I groggily stood up from my bed and went to the bathroom to start my day. Strawberry scent filled the bathroom as I absent-mindedly scrub my hair. I recalled how the conversation with Dad went yesterday,

_I cooked dinner and took a shower to somehow relieve the headache I had. I sat on the couch and thought of what gifts should I give to my friends. Since I didn't have that much money, I decided to make mini homemade cakes. I made several of them, each with different flavors, except for two identical ones for the two people who annoyed me the most. When I was done, I put them into transparent containers and put them in the fridge. 'Jeez, they won't fit in.' I muttered to myself, looking for a way to fit them all inside the tiny refrigerator. After some time, I decided to put the others in the freezer instead._

_When dad arrived home, we ate in silence, barely talking. "Okay, I've had it! I can't bare the silent treatment you're giving me, what's the matter?" He insisted, interrupting the silence and stillness of the surroundings all together. _

'_Oh my gosh, it's the moment I've been waiting for.' I gulped. "Well, you see, the twins are going in a vacation. You remember them right, the two with the orange hair?" I started, not knowing what to say next. He nodded, prompting me to continue. "They wanted me to also go with them and I unintentionally said okay, so I'm wondering if you could let me go with them." I managed to utter out. I speculated Ranka's expressions shifting from approving to anger to sadness to shock to mortify then to straight face. He contemplated for, which seemed like hours and I began feeling drowsy. I let out an involuntary moan and was startled when he finally spoke up. "Okay, but only for a week!" I nodded in reply._

"_Are you sure that idiotic blonde boy is not with you?"He demanded. I nodded again in response. _

"_Take good care of yourself, okay? And be sure to call me often, okay?" I nodded twice. After more interrogations and questions from Ranka, he finally let me sleep for the night._

_I was about to head to my room until I remembered something. "Oh by the way, I made cakes today. I'm going to give them tomorrow to my friends. Before you go to work tomorrow, bring with you the biggest cake in the fridge. I made it for you; you can share it with your friends at work." _

_He suddenly beamed and hugged me tightly. "Aw, thank you! Daddy loves you so much!"_

_I hugged him back and bid him good night._

I still can't believe that he just asked if Tamaki-senpai isn't coming and once he knew he isn't, he suddenly said okay. 'My dad's acting weird lately.' I sighed.

After going through my preparations, I was ready to head to school. I grabbed the mini cakes from the fridge and put all of them in a plastic bag carefully, along with my lunch on the dining table and saw a little yellow note on it. 'I'll read it later,' I thought as I took it off and put it in my pocket. I closed the apartment's door, locked it and began my journey towards school. I looked up and saw the morning sun making its way up in the sky. I inhaled the fresh air as I walked on my way, I remembered the note that was on my packed lunch awhile ago and grabbed it from my pocket. It read,

_I won't be coming home tonight. So please take care of yourself, okay? I love you! _

I smiled. 'I love you too Dad.' I arrived at school rather earlier than I expected. Only a few students were in our classroom, some turned their heads to see who entered the room. I disregarded their stares and walked to my locker and took out the books and notebooks I needed for our schedule for today.

"Hey Haruhi," An approaching voice said. I spun around and saw Ryou making his way towards me. 'I wonder what he wants, he barely talks to me and I don't know him that much.' I said to myself with curiosity.

"Good morning, Ryou." I politely said and smiled. He faintly blushed and everyone in the classroom gazed and intently listened at our conversation. I can't help but be conscious of myself. 'Is something wrong with two people talking at the back of the classroom?'

"Well, I just want to ask for your help in our homework, that is if you could lend a hand." He said.

"Sure, wait a minute." I put down my books on my table and sat beside him. I asked him the things he did not understand and lectured him what Sensei had taught yesterday. As the minute passed by, our classmates started to sit beside us, some were even taking photos.

"So, there." I finally said, hoping he understood them. 'I didn't expect teaching someone would result into this.' I sighed. The crowd was now getting bigger and bigger as our classmates entered the classroom. Some were giggling and gossiping on how they also wanted me to tutor them.

"Oh, I get it! Thanks Haruhi!" He said smiling while answering the homework he had not accomplished yesterday. He answered one of the questions and asked me if it was right. I verified his solutions and nodded in agreement.

The door suddenly opened with a loud bang. All of us suddenly gazed at who opened it in such a manner. "Ohayo-," Hikaru stated with a sly smile in his face.

"-Haruhi," Kaoru ended with the identical smile in his face as well.

"Ohayo…" I dead panned, rolling my eyes. Their smiles vanished at the very instant they saw the person beside me. They gave me a 'who's-that-person-beside-you' look? I again rolled my eyes at them.

I glanced at the clock and saw that classes would be starting soon. "Hey, I'll be going to my seat now. Hurry and finish the homework, okay? Classes will start soon." I told him and got up from the chair and went to my own. As I approached my seat, two idiotic twins gave me an inquisitive, yet fiendish, looks.

"What?" I asked bewildered by their expressions.

"Why are you so close to Ryou?" Hikaru interrogated.

I blinked at them. "Huh? I'm just helping him with his homework. What's wrong with that? And why do you even want to know?" I choked out. They were taken aback, not responding.

"Well, uhh-" Kaoru started and as if on cue, the bell rang, cutting him on mid-air.

They were startled by the bell and were disoriented. "Hmpf," Hikaru said, stalking his way towards his seat beside me. 'Okay, that was weird, what's with them getting so worked up?' I shrugged the thought and gave all my attention to Sensei who had entered the room.

"Okay, everyone listen up." He said, causing all the students' heads jerk straight at him with full attentions. "Today will be the last day of our school for the Christmas vacation. And yes, there would be no academics today." My classmates suddenly cheered and shouted, even in the other sections, I heard their hooting. After all the students quieted down, Sensei continued his announcements. 'I wonder why they just said it now. They could have announced it or something earlier for everyone to prepare and all.'

"For those of you who think why we just announced it now, it's because of the principal. He wanted it to be a surprise." He answered as if he heard the question in the back of my mind.

"There would be indeed no academics today but, the projects that have a deadline due today and homework that the teachers gave out yesterday will be collected. They will be roaming around later to get them and give out some of their announcements as well. After that, each class would be having a Christmas party." Many gasped at his words, many murmured that they didn't bring their SLRs with them and won't be able to take photos. Some talked about how they will have a Christmas party that was announced so abruptly.

"Don't worry about the preparations, the school have taken it under their custody. Servants will bring the necessary things for the Christmas party. Music, food and all the party stuffs will be given. Also, there will be a program later after the last period which means there will be no club meetings today. Everyone is expected to go to the auditorium to watch the presentation that the selected students will perform. Oh before I forget, classes resume after two months." Everyone, once again, shouted and giggled in merriment. I heard them talking about where they would go this coming vacation. 'Rich bastards,' I thought after hearing their chitchats.

_xxxx_

The time passed by quickly, that I didn't know that we were already having our Christmas party until I saw the servants Sensei was talking about, entered our room. They set up an expensive-looking stereo at front with a microphone and put so many varieties of food on a huge table. We moved our chairs to the corners of the room to have space in the middle. The girls were all chattering and laughing getting all excited for the party. I looked for the two idiots and smiled, in such a way that was almost evil, as I saw them drooling over the food. I, as silently as I could, came up behind them.

"Boo!" I creepily spoke on their ears, trying to spook them off. Much to my content they jumped, surprised by my sudden prank. I laughed so hard at their disoriented looks, gaining attention from our classmates. "Kyaaaa! Haruhi is so kawaii when he laughs!" One of the girls said.

"Hey!" they both exclaimed, getting a little annoyed that they were actually hoaxed.

"You were both so occupied staring at the food." I laughed again. Many girls approached, took out their phones and asked us to take a photo with them. We were about to agree until somebody bombarded in our classroom, or should I say, a GROUP of people bombarded our classroom.

The shadow king suddenly appeared in front of us. "I'm sorry, but photos are not free. You could approach me if you want a photo with the host you want and we'll take a photo. The price also depends on which host you desire to have a photo with." Kyouya said, holding out a classy Polaroid. The girls soon gathered around him and I just rolled my eyes.

"My Haruhi, I missed you so much!" An irritating voice advanced towards me, lifting his arms to hug me. I was supposed to run away from him but I thought that since it was Christmas, why not treat him like a normal human for once, right? "Aw, my cute daughter!" He continued. His hug turned into a death hug.

"Can't breathe—" I choked out. I tried squirming from his hold to have some space.

"Oops! Sorry." He loosened but never did he disengage his arms around me. He continued to prattle on and on about how I should not go on with a vacation with the two devils and how he would miss me. 'Speaking of which, I don't even know where we are going. I'll ask the twins.' I thought, realizing.

"Tamaki-senpai, advance Merry Christmas! So would you please let go of me now?" I said in my polite voice and gave him my natural smile I always wore around people except for idiots like him. 'It's Christmas anyway, might as well treat him nicely.' I saw him blushed and released me.

He ran after his so-called wife, yelling. "Kyouya! Our daughter just smiled at me! She even wished me a Merry Christmas!" He made his way through the crowd and tried to hug Kyouya who was avoiding his touch.

I stifled a laugh at them. 'They're so cute being carefree and all.' I looked for Kaoru and Hikaru who were now devouring the food. I poked them and they immediately turned, hitting both of their heads in the process. "Oww!" They both exclaimed.

I laughed at their wrong move and asked, "You said we are leaving tomorrow, right? I already asked Ranka if I can come and he, oddly enough, allowed me. Anyway, where are we going?"

Hikaru grabbed something from his pocket and gave it to me. "Here, we're going there." I looked at the crumpled paper on my hands. I examined the details, descriptions and photos printed on the paper.

"Miran...yu?" I finally let out after reading them all.

"That's where we are going!" Kaoru retorted, munching a sandwich. "It's one of our nicest rest houses on top of a mountain. It would be so much fun! You could overlook the city when you're up there and you get to have a good view of the fireworks at night."

I tried imagining the place. "Oh…" I responded, comprehending.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" An ecstatic boy came up from behind with Mori behind him.

"Hello, Hani-sempai. Advance Merry Christmas!" I said merrily.

He smiled his biggest smile and said, "Merry Christmas to Haru-chan says Hani and Usa-chan!" He exclaimed, waving his Usa-chan high up in the air. His fan girls suddenly squeaked and giggled.

We were talking about the favorite cake Hani-sempai wanted to give me until I heard someone called my name. A girl stood few feet away from us, staring at the ground, timidly. "Haruhi-kun, uhm… I… Well, I wanted to give you this." She showed a gift covered in blue wrapper and white ribbon, which was about twelve inches tall.

"Why, thank you for giving me a present." I accepted her gift humbly. She blushed and faintly said a 'you're welcome' before running away. I didn't have the chance to say I'm sorry that I didn't have anything to give to her.

Hikaru and Kaoru poked the thing on my hand. "What's inside?" Hikaru asked.

I stared at it. "I don't know."

"Open it," the other Hitachiin urged.

"I'll save it for Christmas," I uttered. I went to my chair, put it down and got the plastic bag with the homemade cakes. I made my way to the two who were still eating non-stop. "Here you go, an instant dessert." I handed them two identical chocolate cakes with a cherry on top. "Though, it isn't that yummy compared to the fancy cakes you eat, it's still the thought that counts, right? So, Merry Christmas!"

"Aw, it's so cute!" They both spoke, inspecting the cake. "Thanks Haru-chan!" The twins stood up from their chairs, hugged me so firmly and said, "Merry Christmas to you too!"

I gave the remaining cakes to the other host clubs and wished them a Merry Christmas. They were all delighted by my gift and said that they would give me their gifts on Christmas itself. I tried to convince them that it was unnecessary but they weren't the type of people whom you can persuade that easily. So, I gave up on that.

Soon, other girls started to form their lines in front of us, giving us their presents. I really didn't want any of it, but Kyouya said to me that if I decline to any offers he would triple my debt. Thus, I _gratefully_ accepted each present they give.

"A-ano, Haru-chan…" The girl with the pixie hair from yesterday spoke.

"Oh hello!" I smiled in recognition.

She blushed and offered a gold rectangular box. "It's the, uhh, cheesecake I made last night. I wanted to give Haruhi-kun something special that can't be bought by money, so uhmm, I baked a homemade cheesecake." She shyly said, bowing her head to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed; this cheesecake must taste really good since you put a lot of effort in it. I'm very thankful that you thought of me as someone special and even baked this for me. What's your name? I believe you didn't introduce yourself yesterday nor did I have the chance to ask it yesterday." I asked with an apologetic face.

"M-mayu."

"Mayu, what a wonderful name; it suits you well." With that, she rushed out of the classroom, while all of _my_ fan girls stared at me. They assumed that my favorite food is a cheesecake and regretted that they didn't buy a cheesecake. 'This is turning into a huge commotion.' I sighed.

_xxxx_

We were now stalking our way out of the auditorium, which was where the final program took place. "That was a nice presentation don't you think? But I think they've overdone it with their costumes. They were wearing neon and other colorful clothes! My eyes hurt until now!" Hikaru was throwing his hands randomly in the air to stress how irritated he was.

"Yeah, and there was this part where I didn't get a thing, then suddenly it was already finished." The other said. I rolled my eyes at their irrational comments. As we reached the campus grounds, I was contemplating on how would I ever bring home all the gifts I've received. Kyouya suddenly spoke up as if reading my mind, "Don't worry about it. Everything will be delivered at your place later and any more protest would just triple your debt." With that, I didn't question him any further. I waved them good bye and made my way home.

I was walking in a familiar street where I usually pass on my route going home. A smile crossed my face and thanked God that the place where we were going wasn't that bad; actually it looked nice and decent. 'I guess everything will be alright after all,' I thought as I continued walking towards the direction of my apartment.


	4. Chapter 3: The So Called Trip

A/N: Okay, I'm back! And it's Christmas break~ Yay! I'm really sorry, for you know… not updating. ;_; ARP (Academic Research Paper) is killing me. Literally. *Sigh* Anyway, here we go, chaptaaa 3. Hope you enjoy it! I promise I shall update the next one sooner. Or else, go shoot me. :P And please, R&R? I kinda feel like I'm talking to myself whenever I update without anyone reviewing. So yeah. ._. Advance Merry Christmas everyone!

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 3: The so-called Trip**

_Saturday, 4:30 AM_

Haruhi's POV

I tossed around my small futon, trying and failing to get back in my peaceful slumber. Starting the day way too early, and to think that it was also a weekend, made me frown. 'A week from my sanctuary is snatched by two annoying twins.' I thought as I got up from bed and realized that I haven't packed my clothes for the trip yet. I opened my closet and started picking comfortable outfits for a one week vacation. So far, I've squeezed all my clothes and necessities in two bags. After I was satisfied that I haven't forgotten anything, I headed to the bathroom and washed my face. I peeked in my dad's room if he was already there, and much to my disappointment, he wasn't. 'I guess I won't be able to bid him goodbye before I leave,' I sighed. Going to the kitchen, I looked for something to cook for breakfast and thought of just cooking omelets when suddenly someone knocked at the door. 'I have a bad feeling on who's behind that door.' I instinctively thought. "Coming," I said when it knocked louder. As I opened the door, there, the two most annoying twins I've met stood with half-opened eyes staring at me.

"Ohayo Haruhi!" They said in unison. They took off their shoes, making their way in and sat on the couch.

"What are you two doing here early in the morning?" I questioned, giving them my deathly glare.

"We are here to keep your promise with us," Hikaru stated, resting his head on the couch, closing his eyes.

"Huh?" I asked the both of them.

"That you'll come with us for vacation," Kaoru replied. He rested his head on his brother's shoulder and moaned.

"Didn't I say that I'll come?" I said in an annoyed tone. "So now, why are you two half asleep here in my apartment again?"

"…"

"Zzz…"

Snores…snores…snores…

"Zzz…"

Snores…snores…snores…

"Zzz…"

Snores…snores…snores…

'Okay, so they actually slept in my apartment.' I stared at them, thinking. 'Why are they here? Well, yeah I know we're supposed to go on vacation! But why so, so, SO early in the morning and they're even sleeping here!' I decided to leave them there and headed to the kitchen.

After twenty minutes or so, I was done preparing breakfast. I fixed the table with the prepared omelets and bread for breakfast. I walked back to the couch where the twins were sleeping soundly and stopped in front of them. "Hey wake up."

"…"

"Zzz"

I sighed, "Hey, wake up." I said again.

"…"

I put my hands on each of their shoulders and rocked them. "Hey, wake up!" The two finally opened their eyes drowsily.

_Blink._

_Blink. Blink._

_Blink._

_Blink._

_Blink._

"Are you going to blink at each other the whole time or what?" I questioned them.

"…"

"Ugh! Get up and walk or I'll drag both of your feet to the kitchen!" I said in an irritated tone. The two got up from the couch and walked grouchily to the sink in the kitchen. They washed their faces and sat on the chairs opposite to me. So here they were again…

_Blink._

_Blink._

_Blink. Blink._

"Are you two going to eat or what?" I asked, cutting their 'blinking contest' while getting a piece of omelet from the blue plate placed at the center of the table to my plate.

"Uh, what's this?" Kaoru asked, raising his fork with the hooked piece of omelet.

"It's a food, where eggs are beaten, other ingredients are added and cooked until set and folded over which is also called as O-M-E-L-E-T." I muttered as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Kaoru and Hikaru both stared at the 'unknown' food. It took them a few minutes of inspecting and checking the food until they both got slices of omelet stuffed in their breads.

"Haruhi, are you sure this is edible?" Hikaru asked. "Are we going to eat this…a-are this molds?"

"For the last time they are edible, okay?" I stated, munching the last piece of my bread. "Look I'm even done with my food and that's not molds, that's just pepper!"

"Are you sure?" Hikaru demanded, his brother on the other hand enjoyed his food and even put random sauces on it. We both stared at him indifferently.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked with a disgusted look on his face. 'Oh my God, my brother's going to die because of food poisoning! No, he's already losing his mind! He's going to vomit blood with worms, molds and infested yuck, yuck and—'

"Hey!" Kaoru snapped at his brother's weird imagination. "Are you going to eat those on your plate or what, because if you don't want to, can I have it?"

"Are you okay?" Hikaru questioned with a pathetic look in his face. "Do you feel bad or worse or what or something aching or wriggling in your stomach?"

"Who in the world gave you that idea?" Kaoru asked, looking at him pathetically while munching his food. "Are you going to eat that?" After a couple of minutes, Hikaru ended up eating a portion of the bread with the so-called omelet, sandwiched in the middle.

"This is SO yummy! I want moar!" Hikaru burst out in realization, feeding himself with more omelets. I rolled my eyes at their over reactions and left them for me to take a bath.

_xxxx_

Hikaru's POV

I never knew Haruhi's homemade 'omelets' were so delicious. We actually ate everything served on the table. I scanned the table for more leftovers and realized something – Haruhi was not with us anymore and we decided to look for her. Within half a minute, since her apartment is way too small, we found her locked up in the bathroom, taking a bath. We went back in the living room and sat on the couch where we slept awhile ago. "What time is it already?" I asked my twin, opening up a conversation.

"Uh," He looked at his phone. "6:03 AM."

"What time are we leaving again?" I asked again.

"You said to the driver that he will fetch us at 11 AM here but anytime is possible," Kaoru muttered. He rested his head on the couch and faced the ceiling.

"How long is the trip again?"

"For about 4 to 5 hours."

"Oh okay. What time did we arrive here again?"

"Uh," He thought while placing his forefinger under his chin. "About, 4:36 AM."

"Why did we go here early in the morning again?"

"It was your idea so ask yourself."

"Uh, I forgot. Oh wait, I remember, it was a, uhh… wait." I mumbled, trying so hard to think about the reason why we were here so early in the morning. We weren't morning people; it wasn't like us to wake up 4 o'clock in the morning. 'Hm, I'm missing something.' I thought, trying harder to think why we came.

"…" Kaoru just blinked in confusion of what I was saying.

"I had this... dream!" I finally announced as I gathered all my thoughts. "There was an accident or something. There were people and blood, eugh. I can't remember the other details, but I'm sure that someone or something was in there and there were also flying cows and pigs and there was this walking cockroach! I mean it was walking instead of crawling and it was even wearing a party hat! And, and… I forgot the rest."

My twin stared at me for a second and spoke up. "Okay, so what's the connection of your weird, incomprehensible and bewildering story in going to Haruhi's house early in the morning?" He questioned.

"I don't know, my mind's controlling me," I gave out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of my head.

"You know, you're starting to freak me out…" He retorted.

"…"

_xxxx_

Haruhi's POV

I wondered if what the two were doing. If there were any damage done in the kitchen, I won't be surprised. Once inside my room, I decided to wear a cerulean skirt that reached right below my knees and a white top with dark blue lines on the edges. I reached the comb placed at the top of my drawer and made my way where the twins were. Who knew what could happen if I left them 'unattended'.

I saw them in the living room, doing nothing. 'Wow, that's new.' I thought as I brushed my messy hair. "What time are we leaving?" I spoke, staring at them while brushing.

"Anytime," Kaoru retorted.

"Okay," I headed off the kitchen, washed all the dishes and cleaned the table.

After I was satisfied that everything was in order, I walked back to the two. "When are we leaving?"

"Anytime," Kaoru answered again.

"Can we leave now because I'm bored to death over here?" Hikaru grumbled. "I'm starting to see that tiny, reddish-brown cockroach with the black-stripped white party hat on its head and that evil look of Kyouya-senpai's on its face, walking!" I and Kaoru stared at him and gave a 'what-the-hell' look.

"Fine, we're leaving!" We automatically said, not wanting to hear more of his imaginations. Hikaru grabbed his cell phone, pressed a random speed dial number.

"Hitachiin-sama?" The man from the other line picked up.

"Can you pick us here at Haruhi's house?" Hikaru stated.

The other man on the phone replied.

"Hai and also bring our luggage bags, we're leaving." Hikaru pocketed his cell phone and faced us. "I called the driver and he said he'll be here in 3 minutes." Hikaru blurted.

"Okay." Kaoru replied.

"Wait I'm going to get my luggage bags." I walked to my room and was followed by the two. I asked them how long was the journey and Kaoru said something in between 4 to 5 hours.

"Where are your luggage Haru-chan?" Kaoru asked as he surveyed my small yet neat room.

"There," I said pointing the two bags in front of them.

Hikaru stared at my bags. "You can't be serious that that's all you're bringing."

"I'm serious."

"Will that even last for a week?" His twin asked.

"I guess?" I said, though I was sure that it would last for a week. They stared at me indifferently and I rolled my eyes at them. I was supposed to grab my luggage but they beat me to it. I got my shoulder bag instead, walked to the kitchen and placed a yellow post-it for Ranka on the refrigerator.

_Hey Dad, I won't be able to tell you goodbye since you still haven't arrived. We'll be leaving now. I'll call you as soon as we get there. Hikaru and Kaoru said that we'll be having a four to five hour trip, so I'll call later, maybe around lunch time. Bye bye, take care! Love you._

"Haruhi, the limo's here! You're stuff are already in." Kaoru shouted in a sing-song voice. I followed Kaoru out of the house, peeked in the house one last time to check everything in order and locked the door. I jumped in the limo, followed by Kaoru and of course, I was still sandwiched in the middle. In front of me, a large flat screen TV stared. I stared back at it while the twins unplugged and plugged cable wires.

After some time they've finally fixed the knotted wires of their PS 3. Hikaru placed a random CD and pressed the 'START' button. 'Up 'till now, all they did was play video games!' I searched for the book that I placed in my shoulder bag. 'Aha! Here you go.' I announced to myself when I finally found 'The Choice' by Nicholas Sparks. I was enjoying myself but unfortunately the twins suddenly became so freaking noisy. As if it was already the end of the world! I've got two options: to stop reading or have a headache and won't understand a thing of what I was reading. I wasn't that stupid; I chose the former and kept the novel in my bag. I stared at the flat screen TV while hearing "DIE! DIE! DIE!"-slash-"BWAHAHAHA, I WIN!"-slash-"SHUT UP!"-slash-"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" 'What the hell is wrong with these two?' I asked myself, cursing it would have a technical problem in the power line that would shut it off. Well unfortunately, no one or nothing listened in my curse. I sighed.

_xxxx_

Tamaki's POV

I dialed Kyouya's number in my cell phone and placed it on my right ear. It took me five tries for Kyouya to finally pick up. "KYOUYAAAAAAAAAA!" I wailed to my best friend.

"WHAT-IN-THE-WORLD-IS-YOUR-PROBLEM!" He yelled from the other line. I didn't know why he was angry, maybe because of calling so early? I checked my clock and it read, 7:30 AM. "You better had good reasons on calling me or else!" He continued.

"Haruhi and the twins already left!" I sobbed. "They didn't even say goodbye and Haruhi didn't ask permission first to daddy and…and-!" Before I could complete my last sentence, he hanged up. How, how could my wife hang up to me? I went back to my deepest corner of woe.

_xxxx_

Hikaru's POV

I estimated that we were driving for at least 2 hours already. I caught glimpse of Haruhi who sighed beside me. "Hello?" Kaoru waved his hand in front of Haruhi.

"Are you okay?" I added.

"Yeah."

"You wanna play?" Kaoru offered his game controller.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Oh come on, you're such a party pooper!" Kaoru urged his controller to her hands.

I saw her stare at the controller on her hands. I'm guessing she didn't have a clue on how to play. "Do you know how to play?" I asked.

"..." With the dumbfounded look on her face – I knew it; she didn't have a single clue.

I snickered at her expression and offered her help. "I'll teach you." After some time, she finally learned the basics. Kaoru plugged an extra controller and we played the Mario Race Cart.

"Ahhhhh! No!" Haruhi screamed with a horrific look. Her cart jumped off the bridge she was driving at. Kaoru and I laughed at her sudden expression, earning us her death glare. "Just wait and I'll be the winner!"

"As if you can beat us," Kaoru and I bickered, smirking.

We played Mario Race Cart for four consecutive rounds and Haruhi was still the 3rd place. "Argh, I give up." She said, putting her controller on her lap.

"Let's play a different game," Kaoru suggested.

"I'll pass." She automatically said.

"What do you want?" I asked, while Kaoru on the other hand, looked for another CD to play.

"Hmm, could we change seats? Please?" Haruhi suggested, pleading.

I raised my eyebrows at her suspiciously. "And why is that?"

"My head hurts and I'm not like you two who can play even in a moving car." She retorted.

Kaoru and I laughed in unison. We changed seats, making her seat on the right most of the car and I in the middle.

I saw her distressed expression and looked for my headphones. "That would help relax your mind." I said, handing it to her.

"Thanks," Haruhi replied with a smile. She wore the headphones and scanned my iTouch for a song to play. For a second, I saw her look became more distressed while scanning it. 'Hey, there are decent songs in my iPod too, you know.' I defended in my mind. She rested her head on the corner and stared outside the window.

Kaoru and I went back to playing The Undead. I knew that we were screaming and laughing at the zombies so loudly. I caught glimpse of Haruhi in the corner of my eye. 'She must be feeling okay now.' I said to myself after I saw that she went back to read her book.

"I guess Haruhi's feeling better now." Kaoru said, looking at her as well.

I smiled. "It's all thanks to my wonderful headphones. Those headphones are the coolest thing ever! Of course they are, it's the kind of headphones that would block any other sound from the outside. I bet she would have an intense headache if she still hears our rantings." I proudly bragged my headphones.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and went back gazing at the screen in front of us. "As if you're the only one who owns that kind of headphones."

_xxxx_

I didn't notice the rain pouring outside until someone winced beside me after I heard a loud thunderstorm.

"Talk about your almighty headphones. I thought that it was so awesome that you won't even hear a thing from the outside?" Kaoru said sarcastically.

"Well that's weird, alright." I instinctively crossed my hands behind her neck to her shoulder. "Hey..." I blushed at my sudden action. I didn't know what to say next, I always lose my cool with these kinds of things. Scratch that, I noticed that I always chicken out whenever I'm with Haruhi. I mean, I've been in formal parties and grandeur balls and I've never had this feeling with other people. I've always wore my façade on – faking smiles with pleased expressions. Never did I show uneasiness in front of others. Now that I think about it, it's pretty weird.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be fine, Haruhi." Kaoru cheered her up, waking me up from my reverie. She shuffled and rested her head on my shoulder that turned my blush into a deeper shade of red. I must've looked like a tomato by now.

The limo slowed down a little since it was hard to see where we were going because of the forming fog in the air. I tried to distract myself with other things. "I didn't expect that there was a storm ahead. The weather looked fine awhile ago." I stated.

My twin agreed. "Yeah, and do you remember what mom said when she was bidding us a safe trip this morning? She said that the weather would be fantastic."

We put down our game controllers for awhile and observed the road ahead. The driver said that we were now heading up the mountain and that we were going to move slower because of the fog. As we drove, I noticed that the fog got thicker, the rain poured harder and more thunder roared. Haruhi grasped on to my shirt, her frail body cringing. "Hey, it's alright. Kaoru and I are here." I assured her.

The driver moved really slow, maybe to avoid any wrong turn, since it was really hard to see. "Why do I feel like it's déjà vu?" I blurted out suddenly.

Kaoru turned to look at me with a questioning look on his face. "I never recall having a trip to somewhere with this kind of fog where you can't even see a thing." He muttered as a matter-of-factly. Well that's true, I'm not sure if we actually had encountered such a thick fog before; considering the numerous times we went out in our vacation trips, this was a first.

"I don't know, maybe..." I trailed off, disregarding the thought. The limo suddenly turned a sharp left, making all of us jerk. My head automatically shot up and saw a huge truck that moved so recklessly, which took up most of the road in the process. Due to the hard turn of our car, I felt it pass over the road and went over the cliff.

'This is not happening,' I said in my mind. It was like one of those effects in the movies where you feel everything's in slow motion. A second felt like a whole minute, a minute felt like an hour. I looked ahead and saw the awaiting rocky slope. Immediately, an instinct told me not to stop it, the car, from falling. As much as I wanted it to stop, I can't. What more can I do?

Why do I feel like I've experienced this before? It seemed so familiar. Ah! I remember now, it was that vague, blurry dream I had last time. The dream that was so vivid that I can't even remember what had happened. It was almost the same, in my dream, there was a huge truck and we also fell like this. What the heck is happening? Am I still dreaming? Please tell me I'm just dreaming. Come on, wake up, Hikaru! You've got a trip to go to.

Before I could say anything else, we immediately crashed and the limo continued its way downward. I didn't even have time to speak as I instantly felt the impact. Everything went crashing down. I didn't have time to comprehend anything, it was all so fast. I just closed my eyes.

It hurt. It hurt so much. I felt pain in my legs, I didn't want to open my eyes to see what had happened and what had caused the pain because I was a hundred percent sure I won't be liking it. I let gravity take over; I let it made my body jerk with every fall. I think my brain moved an inch from its place, it hurts so badly. With all the pain I was feeling, I still had my eyes shut.

We stopped, or that was what I thought. Seconds passed and we were all still, greater pain suddenly rushed through me. "Argh," I groaned in agony. I wanted it to leave me, it hurts. Why is this happening to us?

I realized that the two beside me weren't moving but I felt their faint breathing. My eyes opened slowly, afraid of what I might see. The windows were shattered. The flat screen that was once in front of us now laid crumpled and deformed in a horrible way. Blood was smeared everywhere, my eyelids became so heavy that I fought to keep them open. My eyes finally landed on my leg, a glass piece was sticking out from it. I started to become nauseous. There was no movement from anyone. I wondered what happened to the driver. I knew that I was losing my conscience because everything started to drift off and I started to see swirling red circles.

"Hitachiin-sama," I heard a faint cry; He sounded too distant. I didn't have the energy to respond to him. I just laid there, joined the two most important people to me who were already unconscious, or so I thought, and hoped that we were going to be alright.


	5. Chapter 4: Stitches and Bandages

AN: Another update! Thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Thanks to the following people who bothered and wasted their time to read this fic of mine! :D

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 4: Stitches and Bandages**

_Saturday, 6:03 PM_

Kyouya's POV

"Please! Please, please, please Kyouya!" He said to me. "What kind of a wife are you if you don't let me see my own daughter?"

I halted and turned around to face him. "If you dare say another word, I swear I won't be nice. Oh, you know what's better? Don't follow me around."

I started walking again before I see his tears fall from his gleaming eyes. As I paced towards the pantry to get another cup of coffee, I checked my clip board. "Haruhi's debt will be increased at this state." I muttered to myself. "Seeing it's Christmas, I'll let her pass just this one time."

"Kyouya pleaseeeee?" The idiotic king hugged me from the back.

"That's it." I snapped and gave him my most evil smile.

_xxxx_

Hikaru's POV

"Ugh! Where am I?" I wanted to place my hand on my throbbing head, but I realized it was impossible. Just by lifting my hands a few inches from the soft, white bed, it already felt like a thousand sharp knives penetrated my arm. "Ahh!" I automatically winced in pain.

I gave up on my arm and pondered on the thing wrapped on my head. Since I can't move my arms to touch it, I tried guessing what it was and an instant answer came to me - a bandage. Why do I have a bandage on my head? What happened? I stared at the white ceiling for a few seconds to refresh all what had happened. There was an accident. We fell off a cliff. Am I dead? I carefully looked around, hoping for angels to give me back my life - a second chance perhaps.

Too bad, no flying angels around, I'm only in a hospital. Well at least I know I'm still alive and barely breathing. A question suddenly crossed my mind that triggered me to my full senses. _Where are Kaoru and Haruhi?_ I wanted to get up and look for them. I was beginning to sense that something terrible happened to both of them, though I know that I, myself, looked like hell for sure, but I felt so restless – so weak that it was so hard to even raise a hand. Memories kept on replaying in my head with what had happened to us until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hika-chan! Hika-chan!" A small blonde boy sat on the edge of my bed. "Neh, Takashi! Hika-chan's awake!" I saw Takashi's head nod as he stood from the chair he was sitting at and walked closer.

Why the hell are they here? Wait, what? Everything is so chaotic in my head and I can't figure out anything. "Huh? Why are you here?" I managed to utter in a hoarse voice. I tried to move in a better position to see the two in a more comfortable angle.

"Hika-chan it's not good for a patient to move so lie still." He said, waving his index finger at me. Too late. I felt every inch of my body sore in pain as I shifted. "Ugh!" was all I choked out and collapsed back on the bed. He gave me a 'see-told-you' look and I rolled my eyes. It felt like hell, I mean, moving a fraction of an inch of my arm already felt like a thousand knives stabbing me let alone my whole body moving. I made a mental note not to act rashly again.

"Where are Kaoru and Haruhi?" I asked, disregarding my stupidity.

"Kao-chan is just behind the curtains," Hunny said, pointing the clear white curtains as my gaze followed his finger. "And Haru-chan's in another room and we're not sure if she's going to be okay."

It took me a whole thirty seconds to grasp the thought. Then it dawned to me. "What! Why!" I shrieked.

"We don't know what happened to her yet. Kyouya kept us off and I don't have a clue why..." He continued trailing off.

"But she's recovering, right?" I asked while thoughts started to come in my mind which actually might be worse than it already is. I tried to shush my inner thoughts and focused on what Hani-senpai was saying.

"We don't know. Haru-chan's still unconscious. According to their data, they said that amongst the three of you, she got most of the impact. What's worse is that, when paramedics came, she doesn't have a heartbeat and it took them some time to revive her." Hani's eyes watered and I was shocked to say any coherent word.

Thoughts went flying in my mind and it was only adding fuel to the existent headache I was having. Maybe it isn't that serious! I know she's a tough girl, she can survive through it, right? I mean come on; she just came back from the dead! I tried to believe in positive things and hoped that she'll be all right. Of course she'll be all right, she's Haruhi after all.

I was about to say something but-

"Ugh." Someone groaned behind the white curtains.

"Kao-chan's awake! Kao-chan's awake!" The blonde boy announced, with floating flowers surrounding him. 'Where the hell do those flowers come from? And what's with the mood swings?' I thought, as I saw him trotter towards the curtains on my right and pushed them to the white wall, revealing my puzzled twin brother lying on a white bed. I grinned at his face, I must have looked exactly like that as well when I woke up.

"Huh? What?" Kaoru questioned, looking around to where the voice came from.

"Kao-chan! Hello!" Hani said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Eh? Where am I? What happened? Why are you here?" He blurted out random questions until everything sank in his head. After staring at us for a whole minute, he finally spoke, "So we're in the hospital?"

"Isn't that obvious?" I retorted, rolling my eyes at his slow recognition.

"Where's Haruhi?" Kaoru asked with worry in his voice.

"Haru-chan's in another room," Hani said sadly.

"Will she be okay?" I smirked at his question. It was like a replay of what I just said awhile ago.

"We don't know Kao-chan. She's still unconscious." Hani said in a sad tone while Mori patted his head for comfort. Seriously, that little boy has issues with his emotions. Maybe he has some kind of syndrome? I'll take a mental note to ask him some other time…' I trailed off in my train of thoughts and suddenly Kaoru groaned in exasperation, "Aaaw! My head hurts!"

"You're not the only one!" I agreed. "Ugh, whoever did this I'm gonna sue him!"

"Do you even know who did it?" Kaoru asked.

That caught me off guard. I actually have no idea who it was. I didn't even take note of its plate number, since it was all too sudden. Damn. "A stupid, idiotic, drunk driver driving recklessly!" I blurted out.

Kaoru sighed. "You're hopeless."

"I know."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

All of us stared at the door. "May I come in? It seemed like both of you are awake, I overheard your irritating rants floating along the corridor." A cold voice said from the other side of the door. We all thought of the same person – Kyouya. I watched Mori cross the room and opened it for him. There, a straight look from the shadow king appeared and behind him a blonde boy, acting so recklessly, whose mouth was gagged and mumbling something incoherent.

"What happened to Haruhi!" I and Kaoru echoed at the same time.

"I'm not yet sure with what happened to her and I don't want to jump to conclusions. So, anything serious is still unknown until she regains consciousness, but for now she's physically recovering and will be fine." Relief flooded the atmosphere with what he said but the hesitance on his voice in the latter part was a bit obvious.

"Why is Tono acting like he's being possessed or something?" I asked severely, distracted by his wild actions.

"He wanted to see Haruhi awhile ago, but I declined and he just kept on doing that the whole time following me wherever I go." He replied.

"How bad are we?" Kaoru asked in a bushed tone.

"Hm, let's see," He said while flipping through the black clipboard on his right hand. "You got four stitches in the head, a fractured left leg, two cracked ribs and several deep wounds in various parts of your body." Kaoru gave him a frightened look. Kyouya turned to look upon me. "As for you Hikaru, it's pretty much the same thing."

"When can we get out of this bed?" I asked again with an annoyed tone.

"The day after tomorrow I guess, with bandages all over your body and a crutch for sure, there are also wheelchairs if you prefer."

We groaned at the thought of walking with unwanted bandages covering our bodies.

"I don't want to walk around looking like a zombie." I uttered.

Kaoru agreed with what I said and groaned out loud. Kyouya left Tamaki with us who was currently in the corner, as usual, sulking.

A nurse came in our room and gave us sedatives and pain relievers. I bet Kyouya sent her in to shut our mouths. "You'll feel better when you wake up." She said with a smile on her face.

'I don't need those,' I thought. Even without those medications, I was sure that I will drift off in any minute, since I really felt restless. Talking seemed too hard as well; it seemed to need effort and much energy. 'Great, I can't move my hand and now I can't ta-' My mind suddenly became cloudy and I didn't have a choice but to succumb to sleep.

_xxxx_

Ranka's POV

I was getting worried since Haruhi said she would call me at lunch, but it's nearly dinner time. Countless times have I tried to call her but I can't reach her. I tried to give all my attention on the chicken I was frying. However, I still ended up having a burnt one.

After I washed the dishes, I decided to have a warm shower. As I dried off my hair, a familiar sound suddenly filled the room - my cell phone's ringtone. It resonated from the living and I hurried to answer it, for the reason that it might be my precious daughter calling.

I didn't bother to check who the caller was. "Hello?"

"Good evening, Mr. Fujioka. Pardon me for calling at a late hour." The familiar cold voice said on the other line. I knew who it was. Besides, seldom people call me with such formalities. Even so, I was taken aback. I didn't expect to receive a call from him at this very moment.

I composed myself and responded to him. "Uhm, good evening Kyouya, it's nice to talk you again."

"Yes, yes, indeed. However, I'm going straight to the point, since I have a hectic schedule. As you can see, Haruhi and the twi-"

"Where is Haruhi? What happened to her? She hasn't called me yet! She said that she'll call at lunch and I've been waiting ever since!" I cut him as fast as I heard my daughter's name. All I heard was silence from the other line. I felt that something's wrong with the way he spoke about Haruhi and the two.

"Will you please let me finish without asking or interrupting me?" He asked.

I involuntarily nodded, even thought I knew he wasn't here in front of me to see my gesture. "Okay."

"As I was saying, Haruhi and the twins were caught into an accident." I was shocked. My mouth was literally hanging open. "They were heading up the mountain when things went horribly wrong. According to the Hitachiin's driver, the weather change was unexpected for it was sunny this morning." I agreed, it was a nice weather awhile ago, but after some time, a storm came. "And as you have experienced as well, a storm came afterwards. They moved their way up the mountain with caution. The driver even said that it was hard to see in the fog. They moved slowly but all of a sudden a huge truck was coming from the opposite direction. What's worse is that, the driver said that it was on approximately 220 km/h or so. He had to evade it, of course, so he turned the car a sharp left and what awaited them was the cliff." He paused for a brief second and ended his story. "They fell."

I was too stunned to even form a coherent word. My daughter. Haruhi. The only person in my life was caught in an accident! "Is... Is she a-alright?" I managed to say.

"Yes, she's currently in the Ohtori Hospital and she's recovering fine, but I must say, she's lucky to be alive."

I didn't say anything even if I had millions of questions in my mind. Silence remained between us until he finally spoke up. "Well, I must end it here, if you wish to see your daughter, it'd be best to visit her tomorrow instead of at this late hour. She's still unconscious at the moment, it's better to give the patient some time on her own. I would send a driver to fetch you up tomorrow at 8 in the morning. 'Till then, Mr. Fujioka." With that said, he hung up.

I was still in state of shock; I can't accept the fact that my daughter was hurt. I collapsed on the couch and finally let it all out. A single drop of tear slowly ran down my cheek. It was a tear of happiness. I was so glad that Haruhi's alive. Memories suddenly popped up in my mind - memories of what had happened to my wife. It was when I came home, I saw her there lying on the floor, with my little angel crying beside her. Haruhi's all that I have left. She's gonna be all right, but what's with Kyouya saying she's lucky to be alive?

"Haruhi, you won't leave me, right?" I laughed nervously, somehow losing myself.

_xxxx_

Hikaru's POV

"Ugh, what the... Hell?" I groaned, dusting off the stupor. I blinked countless times but my vision was still blurry. At the opposite wall, there's an innocent, white clock hanging on it. I wondered how many times that clock saw people go by. I mean, it must have been here for all eternity and some people might have died in this room or so. I narrowed my eyes to get a better view of the time. It was just past 4 am. 'Jeez, what's with me waking up at 4 am?' I asked myself. 'Maybe it's those sedatives and pills they've given us that ruin my sleeping track. It's practically my second time waking up at four.' I sighed and shut my eyes tightly, trying to get back to sleep.

_xxxx_

"Hikaru!" A faint yell woke me up.

'Eh?' I thought as I opened my eyes. "What?" I replied groggily.

"It's dinner time already; you've been asleep for almost a whole day. The nurse came in here awhile ago, saying that you need to eat breakfast, but I waved her off telling that you need rest so we let you sleep for a while longer. Then lunch came, and you were still out of the world, but I thought you were really tired so we let you off again. But it's already 7:30 and you're still not awake, so I thought that it's time to wake you up. Plus, it's bad to have an empty stomach." My brother explained.

I smiled at his concern. I was thinking of putting up a brotherly love act, but I wasn't feeling the mood. Plus, there weren't any fan girls around.

_xxxx_

After I ate dinner, everyone was silent. I was so bored and something caught my attention and it immediately crossed my mind. I convinced Mori-senpai to move Kaoru's bed close to mine and he just obeyed. I assumed they were all deeming what evilness I was plotting in my mind; even Tamaki is curiously glancing from his little own corner. Minutes passed and we are now playing Monopoly, which we brought with us in our supposed to be wonderful tour. 'Yeah, supposed to be wonderful.' I thought and Tamaki as the loser in the game.

"How did I end up being bankrupt?" Tamaki asked as if he did not know what happened while holding only three dollars plus some properties mortgaged.

We all laughed at Tamaki's questioning face. "Well, if it wasn't for the hotels built by the twins you wouldn't we bankrupt, Tama-chan." Hani said to enlighten him while pointing towards the hotel pieces placed in various streets in every side of the game board. I can't help but snicker even though I feel like hell already. I glanced at Kaoru and nodded at each other, agreeing with something unspoken. We both stared at Tamaki and gave him a very identical sinister look with a 'you-are-out-of-the-game-and-you-are-such-a-loser' kind of face. "No fair! Why are you two on a team?" Tamaki's eyes watered and went back to his corner which was waiting for him… to sulk. Kaoru and I were in such hysterics as we made fun of Tamaki in a little trivial game to the point my body shook and everything. After a good full minute of laughing, both of us yelped, "Ouch!" at the same time which turned us to laugh even harder.

_xxxx_

Haruhi's POV

"Ugh… ahh..." Those were the only words that came out of my head that summed up all the feelings I was having. I was so confused and hurt, my head was so wobbly. I carefully opened my eyes to see where I was. The light struck my sight and for a half second I can't see anything except for the bright light above me. Slowly, my eyesight returned and I clearly saw my surroundings, I felt my other senses were still adjusting, though. I was in a room with all these white lights, white walls, white bed and a ticking sound beside me which, I guessed, took note of my heartbeat. I'm in the hospital? Why am I here? Every part of me felt like hell, god everything hurts so much, I can't even move my arms. My thoughts were all jumbled, I can't think of anything that makes sense. I just stared at the ceiling above me and wait for everything to just sink in my throbbing head – just anything I needed to enlighten me in my state of obscurity, but it never came. I was here, bewildered, alone, with no clue on what to do. Few minutes, or was it even just seconds passed, I felt awfully mentally drained and restless. I sensed drowsiness crept over me and all I can hear was my mind scream, _somebody help me_, before I plunge back into darkness.

A/N: Okay therewe go. R&R pretty please? :D


End file.
